


Near, Far, Wherever You Are

by SpiritAlpha



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Inspired By Tumblr, Short One Shot, piano playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5946106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritAlpha/pseuds/SpiritAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lincoln can't sleep and plays "My Heart Will Go On" on the piano.</p><p>Inspired by this Tumblr prompt: What the fuck are you doing it's midnight why are you playing 'My Heart Will Go On' on the piano AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Near, Far, Wherever You Are

Daisy woke up to the sound of a piano playing. She saw that Lincoln's side of the bed was empty and guessed that he had trouble sleeping again. He had that problem most nights and would often get up to distract himself. She had got used to it after the second night.

Daisy decided to go and see him, so she got out of bed and crept downstairs to the dining room. The sound of the piano got louder as she moved closer and she stood quietly in the doorway, listening. She recognised the song he was playing.

"Lincoln." she said softly, walking over to him. He stopped playing and moved over on the seat for her to sit down next to him. "Trouble sleeping?"

"Yeah." he said. "Did I wake you?"

"Yes, but it's ok." she said. "Was that the song from _Titanic_ that you were playing?" He nodded. "What the fuck, Lincoln, it's midnight and you're playing _My Heart Will Go On_ on the piano?" He laughed.

"Well, after everything we've been through, I thought it fit." he replied. Daisy smiled and tilted her head.

"Don't let me stop you." she said. Lincoln smiled back and carried on playing, Daisy humming the song as he did so.


End file.
